<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rise Of The 21st by Addison5578 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184952">The Rise Of The 21st</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Addison5578'>Addison5578 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Armor, BAMF Hinata Shouyou, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Bows &amp; Arrows, Building of Nations, Character Death, Medical Procedures, Out of Character, Pain, Political Campaigns, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some Humor, Survival, Swords, Trauma, War, battles, building</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Addison5578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The nation created in the name of the people was stolen right from Hinata Shouyou's tight grasp on it. The nation made in the same of unity and equity was taken from him, and he wouldn't let this rein of terror run for any longer. He knows what's happening. He always knows.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa Tooru had felt love, loss, trust, and betrayal. Suffering almost alone through everything. Now it was Hinata's turn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata smiled wide as he greeted his friends, who were sitting together, enjoying lunch. Everyone's mood had changed for the better with the rise of people and money coming into their new nation. The rise of democracy had spread throughout, and many people were sharing the news of this newfound nation. Buildings had been created within days, people flooded in through the gates.</p><p>Hinata Shouyou was the sole reason why this newfound nation was thriving the way it was. His charisma and positivity was the only reason why everyone had made it this far. As refugees of war from their previous home, they banded together in an attempt at building a new life for themselves elsewhere. Their ideas were farfetched and definitely not realistic but here they were, all 25 of them alive and well. They were happier now. Hinata had of course been elected one of the leaders-president. Elected by the citizen of their nation, and by his friends. He turned down the role with an awkward smile at first but then was convinced to take it up. He and Kageyama had been president and vice president of their nation- Karaojo. Although being far too optimistic for his own good he was still a fantastic leader. He learned quickly, a skill he polished after all the years. His eye was keen and he'd always do what he knew was best for the people, not himself. He was a selfless leader whose true intentions were to give the best life to those who had put their trust in him.</p><p>He sat himself down, after dealing with the national affairs with a neighboring kingdom he was tired. The king was persistent in striking up a trade deal, but Hinata refused due to gut feeling. He knew he shouldn't lead based on his gut but he felt it was the right thing to do. He simply refused to make a deal with the monarch, no matter what he had said. The people of his nation were thriving just as they were, he didn't want greed to lead them to fall into the hands of the monarchy that neighbored them. In a way, the king had given off bad vibes to the short president.</p><p>Hinata adjusted the red tie that was tucked into his coat before taking a seat on the staircase his friends sat on. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were off farther to the side, privately chatting amongst themselves. All of Hinata's friends had some sort of role when it came to positions in power. Some making rules on immigration, some on agriculture. They all played a part. Even though many of them hadn't even turned 30 yet, including Hinata they all incomparably led the nation. It was crazy how in just years they've built up such an amazing nation, all of them proud to be apart of it. They focused on peace and unity, taking it into account with every decision.</p><p>"Ahh, Hinata welcome to the real world!" Bokuto yells even though he's close by. Hinata flashed him a grin as he peeked over to see what there was left to eat. He pulled out a sandwich, nibbling on the crust of it. Some crumbs fell onto his suit.</p><p>"You're telling me we let this idiot who can't even eat a sandwich without making a mess become president?" Tsukishima snickers alongside Yamaguchi, who was focused on adjusting one of the buttons on his suit. Even though Hinata had an issue with Tsukishima they were still friends- scratch that more like acceptances who always had it out for each other. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had taken on the agricultural part of the nation, making sure everything goes as planned with farming and things like that.</p><p>Hinata pouted at the remark, brushing off the crumbs that had found their way into the small bumps on Hinata's suit that appeared once he had sat down with his hand.</p><p>"Ah don't take it personally Shouyou! That guy's practically a salt shaker." Nishinoya teased, flashing Hinata a grin while the other laughed around them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi still deep in conversation a few meters away from them.</p><p>Tsukishima muttered something inaudible that made Yamaguchi laugh while he continued fiddling with his suit.</p><p>The sun shined bright on the Karaojo Nation, the men deep in conversation with each other, staying away from the nation's status as it was their entire job to think and talk about it. They'd gotten enough news about Karaojo on their normal day of work. </p><p> </p><p>Iwaizumi shifted his weight onto his right side, which was facing the bright sun as he listened in on what Oikawa had to say.</p><p>"So, you in or what?" He asked, flashing a devilish grin as he finished explaining his plan.</p><p>"Hell yeah I am, we'll be able to do so much more if we do this. Y'know I'm pretty surprised you managed to come up with such a plan like this." Iwaizumi teased, a smirk finding it's way onto his face, watching Oikawa's reaction.</p><p>"You talk to them tonight then, go after dinner to find them. And then I'll talk to Chibi-Chan over there when he goes back to his office." He explained, ushering his best friend to go back over with the group so they wouldn't suspect anything of them. They could never be too careful when it came to something like this. Their ideas would expand Karaojo so much, they would become a powerhouse nation. With Oikawa as the autocrat and Iwaizumi by his side.</p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa greeted their friends with smiles, not even touching on the subject of what they were just talking about. Complete secrecy is what they'd sworn to.</p><p>Their conversations carried on until the sky was shifting colors, they'd been informed dinner was ready by 7:30. They'd each gotten up, starting to talk amongst themselves as they continued walking. Many of them in pairs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yachi, we're offering you complete safety and riches for the rest of your life! I-I mean victory is basically ensured. It's not selfish, it's wanting what's best for you. You've done so much for Karaojo before and after the creation. We're offering you so much more than what they can give you. We have so many people on our side, what's stopping you, Yachi?" Iwaizumi tried to convince her, they needed Yachi for the technical aspect of their attempt to overthrow Hinata. They knew she was a mean strategist-in a good way.</p><p>Yachi had no choice, she couldn't argue with Iwaizumi. Plus he'd probably kill her on the spot with the sword he had tucked away in its holster. There was no way to win in this situation, and Iwaizumi knew this. He knew she'd be forced into saying yes. There would be no way she'd even be able to inform Hinata about this. </p><p>"I-I fine, but you can't hurt them! They're the entire reason why we are where we are today!" Yachi gives in, pleading that he doesn't hurt her best friends.</p><p>"There you go again, crediting Hinata and Kageyama for everything. You know you've gotta take some credit for yourself, without you we'd probably all be doomed." Iwaizumi rolls his eyes as he tried to convince Yachi, a smirk on his face realizing he'd won again. He and Oikawa now had a team of what- 12 people now? They took some of the most experienced people with swords and bows, someone who had the ability to help them, heal them. Someone to feed them and protect their base. They were stacked really. They had everything they needed when it came to the battle. Now they had a strategist. Their victory was ensured, just as Oikawa had planned.</p><p>Yachi stayed silent, giving in as Iwaizumi reached into his suit, pulling out a piece of paper explaining where to go and when to plan. She'd tensed up at his actions, thinking maybe this was her demise. "Relax, Yachi." He assured. He placed the paper in her hand. They'd strike at Dawn of June 21. Two weeks from now...</p><p>Iwaizumi walked away silently, his broad back facing Yachi as he turned himself away from her. A grin on his face as he realized how fool proof this plan was, no one would even see it coming.</p><p>This was their revenge. The things Oikawa and Iwaizumi had done would not be overshadowed by someone like Ushijima, who they'd also recruited.</p><p>This was their moment to make history. <em>And we're on the right side of it.</em> Iwaizumi thought to himself. Letting out a happy sigh as he entered Oikawa's room, who was leaning up against the window.</p><p>"We did it." Iwaizumi ended the silence. A grin appeared on Oikawa's face as he turned to look at his best friend over his shoulder. No words had to be exchanged to know what each other felt. </p><p>"I talked to Hinata, he said he'd love to make plans on expanding the borders soon. But he also said he didn't think they were ready...So much for having faith in everyone huh." Oikawa threw out, standing up straight from his position on the window ledge. He knew this was an opportunity, if he could just convince Hinata that they were in this together, he could convinc4 him to start the construction of new walls, adding kilometers of land to Karaojo. While he was dealing with the land affairs he and his new team could strike.</p><p>Even if they lose the battle, they had people on the inside to take care of what they started.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tsukishima sat down with his glasses on the bedside table with a sigh. His vision blurring to their normal sight as the frames left his face.</p><p>He'd truly gotten himself stuck. He hadn't wanted to join Iwaizumi and Oikawa, he was happy where he was, even if he didn't act like it. His future was already ensured at Karaojo as it was. But it seems they had to strike the iron while it was hot, taking advantage of his friendship with Yamaguchi. Iwaizumi had threatened to harm Yamaguchi and then Tsukishima if he refused his offer. Likely Oikawa's request to say that. It was so out of character for someone like Iwaizumi.</p><p>Tsukishima had no issue with Hinata's leadership, the 27-year-old did surprisingly well at his job, so it baffled Tsukishima how Iwaizumi and Oikawa of all people had an issue with it. Likely a personal grudge he'd assume.</p><p>Tsukishima slipped under the cool covers of his bed, staring up at the blurry ceiling deep in thought. The only way to keep Yamaguchi safe was to join them, and even though he did join them his safety wasn’t ensured, as anything could happen. Hell Tsukishima could be putting him even more at risk because he joined Oikawa's side. He was doomed from the start, he wasn't dumb, he knew Iwaizumi had incomparable sword-wielding skills. No matter what Tsukishima said or did, if it went against him he and Tadashi would be dead meat. Although their sacrifice would be recognized and would likely end this all, neither of them had a death wish yet. It wasn't selfish, it was logical. Plus Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and their crew would just push that attack date to the very same minute they killed off Tsukishima and Tadashi. It was a lose-lose situation from the moment Iwaizumi opened his mouth.</p><p>Tsukishima was ordered to act normal, carry on with his daily activities but meet down in the basement of HQ to train and plan. The only remotely decent thing Tsukishima would be getting was a higher position, more money, and safety. But he wasn't even sure if someone like Oikawa would follow through. They were forming an autocracy, not even a dictatorship where multiple could be in charge. Oikawa wanted all of the power to himself. It baffled Tsukishima how someone could be that power-hungry, and Iwaizumi was just going along with it without an issue. Oikawa was the puppet master and Iwaizumi was the puppet, he'd pull his strings to make him do what Oikawa wanted. Tsukishima had no idea what Iwaizumi was getting out of this. Tsukishima would do a lot for Tadashi, but hell not overthrow the entire government that you helped create. </p><p>The thought of it is the love that leads Iwaizumi hurt, the feeling was likely mutual between him and Oikawa. But it was evil to blind someone with a love so they follow your orders. Oikawa was making Iwaizumi do his dirty work. Tsukishima wondered if it hurt even a little bit, to be controlled because of your feelings. It was all fun and games until someone fell in love, wasn't it?</p><p>Tsukishima turned to sleep on his side, his eyes closing as he tried to clear his cluttered mind. The bright moon shining its light through his curtains, slightly lighting up his room.</p><p>As Tsukishima drifted off to sleep his mind was still questioning everything. The Greek philosopher Socrates encourages one to question and find out the absolute truth but in Tsukishima's position, all he could do was question everything. Oikawa built up this nation with the rest of them just to break it down to get what he wanted. Like a petty child who didn't get everything, they demanded within the same minute. It was baffling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"-Oikawa I understand, but I believe it's far too soon to be making big changes like this. We're already far out of our comfort zone with making such large trade deals with other nations and kingdoms. It's too much at once. Plus the people simply don't pay enough in their taxes, we don't have enough funding for this. It'll run us into the dirt!" Hinata exclaimed with his hands in tight fists in an attempt at not lashing out at Oikawa who just didn't seem to understand why he could do this.</p><p>"Then raise the taxes Hinata! Don't be so close-minded! This is an opportunity-." </p><p>"An opportunity that can wait, it'll still be there in the next few years. As we continue to grow we get even more money, and once we're sure we have enough we can begin construction on new walls. And with those new walls, we can earn even more with people coming in. We just need to be patient here. And we can't just raise the taxes! That'll drive citizens into poverty!" Hinata argued., he'd truly grown in the past years. Molded into the leader he is today. If it weren't for Oikawa's eagerness to take over he would praise Hinata for such mindful thinking.</p><p>"Bullshit! If we just expand the walls now we can earn even more money once people start coming in! Then we can lower the taxes again!" He continued to disagree, his thinking was irrational, and probably unconvincing to Hinata.</p><p>"You just don't get it, do you? We can't be sure that people will come in! That's why if we wait we can make sure we have enough money to construct a wall and still keep everything and everyone funded and out of poverty." The younger said, his voice getting more and more annoyed with every passing sentence. Hinata pulled out his chair to sit down and face Oikawa, who was sitting in a chair on the other end of the president's desk.</p><p>"Oikawa...What's gotten into you?" Hinata asked, his head tilted to the side in pure confusion on why his friend of so many years had begun to act so strangely. He used to be so rational, now he's acting on pure impulse on something his normal self would be against.</p><p>"I'm just saying what I think is best for Karaojo! You used to trust me with every word I said. What's with the sudden change, Hinata? I heard what happened with the trade deal with that monarch. You acted on a gut feeling!" Oikawa began to guilt-trip. Hinata's facial expression changed to one of pure concern rather than confusion. </p><p>"I-I'll think about it. I'm just not sure Oikawa. This isn't rational, we'd be angering the people and stressing ourselves out even more. I don't want to bite off even more than we can chew. I know you work with the border aspect of things and I trust you, I just need a bit to think about this, alright?" The younger says, his fingers rubbing at his temples as his elbows sat on his desk. Oikawa, not wanting to push even further nodded his head, he got up and wished Hinata goodnight.</p><p>As he shut the door with a <em>click </em>his neutral face expression changed to a smirk. One filled with pure bliss as he had Hinata right in the position where he wanted him. He could continue to push the man back, so he'd give in eventually. Maybe they didn't have to wait 2 weeks to strike, maybe it was possible to get moving in just a few days. Only time would tell.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How are you so sure we aren't going to get caught, Yaku?" Asahi asked the latter, his voice wavering in concern. Truth be told he never wanted any of this. His role in Hinata's government was already a lot for him, and now this. He'd become a part of the very thing he'd help prevent. </p><p>"Just go along with it, it won't be so bad y'know? When you think about it for a while, Oikawa's kinda right." Yaku says as he walks along with Asahi, taking larger strides to match his pace with the taller man. He was up all night thinking about it, Oikawa was kind of right, plus if his safety and everything was ensured he'd be fine. They had people on their side who were practically experts in battle, and Yaku could help heal them if they got injured. There wasn't a point trying to join the weaker side, he'd just embraced it now.</p><p>Asahi stayed silent as he walked down to the basement with Yaku, they'd leave in...a few days. Truth be told Asahi had completely forgotten when they left, he was always on edge now, in fear he'd accidentally spill the beans on what he was apart of. He knew they were leaving some time at the end of August.</p><p>"When do we leave again, Yaku?" He asked, his fingers fiddling with the seams of his shirt.</p><p>Yaku sighed as he parted his lips, he'd told Asahi the answer a billion times now. "June 21. So in two days, not counting what's left of today. Seriously how do you keep on forgetting?" Yaku had gotten more annoyed by Asahi as the days went on, it seems no matter what he said or did to help Asahi chill out he'd always get more nervous. His confidence had been at an all-time low since he was recruited. Truthfully the only reason why he was a part of Oikawa's side was because of his crafting skills. They needed someone handy like him on their side, they couldn't afford to not take him.</p><p>The two continued to walk but in comfortable silence.</p><p>Asahi's mind continued to wander, he knew Nishinoya, someone he considered his best friend, wasn't a part of Oikawa's team. He didn't want to create anything that could harm him or anyone for that matter. He'd known these people for over a decade, he didn't understand how people could just easily stab their friends in the back like that, and for power and money too.</p><p>As the two approached the brown dungeon-like door, Asahi took a step forward to open it for Yaku, he gave him a quick smile and a nod. The yellow lanterns above them provided lighting throughout the hallway down the staircase, where many- if not all of Oikawa’s team should be. They'd be finalizing the plan <b>today</b> and taking action in just two days. There was a stash of weapons hidden deep in the basement, right behind a bookshelf that sat upright against the corner of a wall. Asahi truly didn't know if it was worth the effort to see his friends betrayed faces in the end. </p><p>The two quickly made their way down the narrow staircase, Yaku in front and Asahi following. The tapping of their feet hitting the concrete stairs didn’t prevent the noise of people making a ruckus organizing things only meters away. An unkind reminder of what was soon to come. This would be the last time they’re all together before taking action.</p><p>Asahi wondered if others thought the same way Yaku did, thinking they were in the right and they would be okay. The victory was never ensured, after years of escaping war they should know that best, but it seems they didn't. Karaojo was about to become something like the very same nation they escaped from. They never thought that war was the answer, all 25 of them had agreed on it. The reason why they left their old home was because of the war, they hated it, all of it. Now they were about to become the same thing they escaped from.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ushijima and Tendou had no issue with joining Oikawa and Iwaizumu aside from the fact that they'd be under Oikawa's rules. Truth be told they were already convinced to join them right when the plan was given to them. It sounded foolproof, and it outta be better for the nation. If they had to get rid of a few people for their success then so be it. Maybe sometime in the future, they'd realize how selfish it was of them to think like that, but right now, they were totally convinced. They were going to be on the winning side, maybe their numbers were less, but that was by one person. And they had all of the people they needed for their own success. The chances of their loss were low, around 4-6% as Oikawa calculated.</p><p>Two days from now would be the start of a new history, one they made and created with their own hands. The dirty under their fingernails would become irrelevant as they would inherit unmatchable and unbeatable power. They were the good guys, they had to be. They were doing what was best for everyone, inside and outside of the nation.</p><p>Ushijima continued to sharpen his sword, making sure even the slight prick of the finger was enough to draw blood at the tip. The block of holding the sword in place on both sides had slashes on the inside from the sharpened sword moving around. Ushijima was a force to be reconded with in the first place, but he with a sword was just a plain death wish for whoever goes up against him.</p><p>Oikawa walked around the basement, which was cold and made of concrete, only a few lanterns and torches lit it up. He spectated everything going on, his gaze focusing on Tendou, who was finishing up a few stacks of arrows. Poison arrows. Oikawa knew the thought of hurting or even killing their friends must've hurt some people, but it was for the better. Oikawa wanted his revenge. No-he needed it.</p><p>His body took a step to face the concrete staircase, Yaku and Asahi entered his field of vision as they finally get out from behind the wall that was aligned on the staircase. Their faces were neutral as they got straight to work. Oikawa was the ring leader. Everyone else was his pet.</p><p>Oddly enough some people really enjoyed being alongside Oikawa, it was a change. And the change was due apparently. The miserable feeling only radiated off of Tsukishima, Sakusa, and Yachi- the first two always seemed miserable though. Yachi seemed more scared than miserable. Meanwhile, Asahi just seemed scared. Everyone else seemed like they didn't have an issue with being here. Aside from Osamu, who was tired of Atsumu's bullshit.</p><p>Some people had smiles on their faces, maybe not everyone was as happy as they seemed. Or maybe they were just in it for the benefits. Who knows at this point, it was a mystery to Oikawa how he got everyone he wanted on his side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shouyou Hinata was not blind. His optimism may overshadow his ability to read people like a book but that further proves he's not blind to everything going on behind his back. Oikawa, one of his closest friends was up to something and it left a bad taste on his tongue. The thought of it made him want to throw up. Over a decade of friendship had lead to what Hinata thinks is Oikawa's betrayal. Maybe it was all because of the wall, or maybe something more. Hinata couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew what Oikawa wants he'd get. Because Oikawa Tooru was not a quitter.</p><p>It seems the conversation almost two weeks back was what confirmed his suspicions. The first to happen was Oikawa and Iwaizumi's private conversation. Then Oikawa's conversation about expanding the border walls which he'd been persistent on happening, and it never did. Then was everyone acting weird, many leaving dinner early. Then his eavesdropping on Asahi and Yaku, he heard them talk about some plan. Hinata had always been very observant, but even an idiot could see something was going on with around half of the group.</p><p>Truthfully, Hinata had been ready for something like this. People in the real world were power-hungry, some would stab people in the back that they'd been friends with for years and years. It never mattered what happened in the past with them, all that mattered was their future. And some people would kill to make sure they were on top and would stay. He knew at one point at least one of the group of 25 would let the idea of power and money consume them, and rebel. And now it seems the games have begun, he knew the exact people Oikawa was taking on his side. The side of the rebellion wanted nothing more but to overthrow Hinata and get higher ranks. </p><p>Hinata observed certain people's actions every day, making sure he knew who was with him and against him. He'd conclude after almost two weeks, he didn't know when they would strike, or where, but he did know who. </p><p>Tooru Oikawa (29) - Ringleader</p><p>Hajime Iwaizumi (30) - Second in command???</p><p>Satori Tendou (30) - Beware of possible poison arrows</p><p>Kiyoomi Sakusa (29) </p><p>Morisuke Yaku (29) - Medic</p><p>Wakatoshi Ushijima (29) - SWORD!!!!</p><p>Hitoka Yachi (27)</p><p>Kei Tsukishima (27) </p><p>Atsumu Miya (27)</p><p>Osamu Miya (27)</p><p>Eita Semi (29)</p><p>Asahi Azumane (30) - Creates weapons and gear</p><p>Daichi Sawamura (29) - ??????</p><p>That list he had hidden in his pocket at all times, a pen in his other waiting to jot down another note when the time came. It scared Hinata how long the list had gotten over time. It started with Oikawa, then it got longer, and longer... Now he had 12 of his supposed friends as his enemies. At any moment one of them could strike and right now Hinata still doesn't know who's on his side. Hell, it could be 1 vs 24 in the end. Only time will tell, people will show their true colors. </p><p>So as time goes on Hinata is more and more on edge. Any moment now, any moment. it was a possibility that they would strike on the summer solstice, Hinata's birthday. If they took action against Hinata then they'd get the most sunlight, but hell who knows at this point. It was fully possible that they won't even do anything until winter, making it harder on both groups. But since Oikawa thought it out so well, they wouldn't do that.</p><p>Hinata couldn't help but be paranoid, he knew who to keep an eye out for but he couldn't help but suspect people he was closest t like Kageyama or Kenma. But truthfully neither of those people would join Oikawa whether it meant life or death. Kageyama hates Oikawa, rightfully now. And Kenma, Kenma wouldn't, he couldn't.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kageyama I seriously need to talk to you," Hinata exclaimed, his hands raised to his chest as he tried to get Kageyama's nose out of his work for once so he could talk to him about Oikawa. Kageyama sighed as he slapped down the stack of paper on his own desk. The window behind them gave a view of the dark starless sky, clouds covering their light up.</p><p>"What is it? I'm busy." The irritable man said, his eyes looking up at Hinata, whose face showed nothing but fear and worry.</p><p>"W-what's wrong? Are you okay?" Kageyama tried to comfort him, not knowing if it was his fault or not that Hinata got like this. Hinata rubbed at his right eye with the outer side of his thumb. He took a seat across from Kageyama at his desk.</p><p>Hinata sighed as he pulled out a slip of paper, the dark ink bled through the other side of it Kageyama observed as he took it out. Hinata silently handed the folded piece of paper to Kageyama, who imminently started to unfold it. The crease lines didn't distract from the names and notes written by each person's name on the list.</p><p>Kageyama's eyes skimmed the paper as his face contorted into one of pure confusion.</p><p>"I-I don't understand Hinata, What is this?" Kageyama asked holder the slip of paper between his two fingers while he held it up. His back slouched over.</p><p>Hinata cleared his throat as he stole back the piece of paper from Kageyama's fingers.</p><p>"You've noticed it too right? I told you about my conversation with Oikawa, about the borders and stuff. And now every name on that list has been acting-off. Leaving dinner earlier, talking less, even getting startled by the smallest things. Like they're on alert or something. And it's half of the group we have right now. So I started writing the name of each person who was acting off, and that's what I've gotten. I-I mean this has been going on for like two weeks now. The summer solstice is tomorrow and that means more daylight. I guess I'm just paranoid that something Is going on behind my back y'know?" Hinata rambles on. Kageyama seems to have gotten to point, his head nodding along with Hinata before stopping him by putting his hand on top of Hinata's.</p><p>"Relax, I understand alright? I've been noticing something too, you're not the only one. And I'm pretty sure that some of the others have too. Yachi has been more frantic than usual, she's not as confident as she use to be. A-and Tsukishima is talking to Yamaguchi less and less, I'm sure he's noticed it too." Kageyama tries to treasure Hinata he's not going crazy., Truth is he would've brought up the topic much sooner with Hinata if it weren't for the lack of information he had. But now it seems if they put 2 and 2 together they could present this to the others- who are hopefully on their side. He didn't need Hinata to individually explain what each person did, because at this point the evidence was all around him, he just had to open his eyes.</p><p>"What do we do...?" the president whispers, his voice sounding so innocent for someone whose been through so much before and after the creation of Karaojo. Kageyama takes his time to think, his fingers tapping on the brown desk he rested his arms on.</p><p>"I guess we can gather up the people who we think aren't apart of Oikawa's team- so just everyone who isn't on that list." He throws out, stumped at what to do, it was very possible they'd end up recruiting a snake, someone whose sabotaging them from the inside. They'd just have to be quiet about it.</p><p>"Right, should we just-write letters and slip them under everyone's door or something? I'm kinda at a loss at what to do..." The older deadpans.</p><p>"No-i don't think we can, someones going to spill eventually if we do that..." The vice-president responds rubbing at his temples ina weak attempt to stimulate an idea that has a high chance of working.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed up all night, sleepless hours leaving bags under their eyes as they kept throwing out ideas until they'd eventually settled on waiting to see what happens when Oikawa strikes. If they gave their entire plan away early on they're all done for, dead. And the plan they have is solid, they just don't know how to spread the word safely. It's like trying to conceal bacteria, its almost impossible due to all of the places they can hide and the power they hold</p><p> </p><p>Hinata was seconds away from his face falling dead asleep on the table he'd been sitting at for hours on end, his eyes barely opened while his face rested on his right hand. Meanwhile, Kageyama looked at least half-awake- his eyes still focused on the piece of paper with many scribbled out ideas on it, and pencil still in hand. His face looked dead though.</p><p>They truly were at a loss, every possible idea they could come up with had too many flaws, all because they couldn't see the fine line between friend and enemy. They simply weren't ready, and as the sun rises and lights up the room with natural light they're put at more and more of a risk. It was the day of the summer solstice, Hinata's birthday, and the possible attack day. They aren't prepared for this. They aren't prepared for any of this...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let me know what you think of the story. I appreciate every single comment!! :)</p><p> </p><p>-Addison</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Burning away the troubles...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you agree to the terms?" Oikawa asked, his voice sharp and gaze even sharper as he held out his hand, gesturing for the shaking of their hands and securing of the contract</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"It's my pleasure to be working with you, agent K." He said, shaking the other hand with a grin on his face, he knew he had won before the battle even began.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gasoline poured down at the place Ushijima and Tendou had called home once, soon it would be nothing but smoke and ash- and they were fine with it. Maybe it was a bit psychotic of them to do something like this, betray the people who practically saved them, but it's all for the people, right?</p><p>Bloodstained carpets and walls, furniture with slashes along with them and broken tables and chairs laid all around the broken down-home. The windows were broken in for more access to everything, leaving bloody shards on the ground.</p><p>The pair walked together, the strong smell of gasoline infiltrating their noses and they began to walk to the back of the house. The house that sits at the hilltop, looking off the city, the one that would soon be ash. The adrenaline rush the two got from it was indescribable.</p><p>"Ushi, you ready?" Tendou asks, his head slightly tilted to the side as his hand slowly reaches into his pocket, pulling out the white matchbox with the unopened seal.</p><p>"As I'll ever be, love." He nonchalantly responds, a small smile on his face as he looks into his lover's eyes. They both knew full well this would be a suicide mission, but they were two birds of a feather. Wherever one goes the other follows. Both turned over their weapons to Oikawa, just so they didn't burn along with the men, and so they could be used by others in the group, likely Iwaizumi and Sakusa who arguably had the best combat skills out of everyone who was going to be fighting.</p><p> </p><p>Tendou slips his nail in between the seal of the matchbox, opening up while Ushijima finishes pouring the last gallon of gasoline all around the hall for good measure. Setting down the now empty red gallon, Ushijima parts his lips.</p><p>"I love you, Satori."</p><p>A wide smile appears on the man's face as he pulls out a match, the red tip taunting him as he responds. "I love you too, Wakatoshi."</p><p>Ushijima pulls out the white lighter from the pocket of his pants, smiling at Tendou as he lights the match while his lover holds it.</p><p>The match, now lit falls between the two as they share a kiss, everything burning aside them as they share the moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is the fucking building on fire or am I imagining things?"</p><p>"Only shit!"</p><p>Loud cries and screams from Hinata's side erupt, orders flying everywhere from every direction. The people on Hinata's side stand in shock as they wield their weapons still, preparing for further battle behind the burning building. The burning home.</p><p>Opposing side fighting for the win of the battle, friends fighting friends. The emotions overtaking some. Kageyama put on a strong face as he duked it out against Kindaichi, who had just jumped him only moments ago. Oikawa's side had the element of surprise and numbers. It was a lost cause to put lives on the line in just this one battle but still, everyone was. Both sides, whether fighting for democracy or tyranny were fighting to the end.</p><p>Swords clashed together as Kageyama made an attempt at defending himself from Kindaichi's sword. No words were exchanged between the two, aside from grunts and cursing to themselves they didn't speak. </p><p>Their swords clashed together as Kageyama held his slashed side, a cut given to him by his old friends turned enemy. His right side was now his weak point, it was an easy target to get him down with if Kindaichi played his cards right. </p><p>Kageyama, now defending himself with his sword and applying pressure to his wound, jumped to the side a split second before Kindaichi ran over to him, desperately trying to end the battle as quickly as possible.</p><p>Kindaichi overshot where he was going, ending up crashing into the dirt on top of crushed glass that pierced sharply into his back, he could feel the blood trickling down his spine as he laid there. Kindaichi didn't move, the fear now freezing him in his spot as the glass slowly dug deeper into his skin, the armor he was wearing ending up being far too thin.</p><p>The now likely formal vice-president walked over to his once comrade, a smirk on his face as he realized he'd won already, only taking a single hit.</p><p>"I'm not going to show mercy on you, Kindaichi." He said, his sword raised high up in the air Kindaichi as his other hand still helped pressure on his open wound, the blood staining his clothing.</p><p>Kindaichib tried to scramble away, crying in pain as more glass pierced his skin. It was ironic how his own attack would be one of the reasons why he would perish.</p><p>"...please, Kageyama d-don't." He tried to reason, but Kageyama refused to listen. His reign of terror would end here, along with others he hoped.</p><p>"You've participated in unspeakable things you dumbass! I'm not going to have mercy on you just because you asked nicely!" He spat out, raising his sword higher above Kindaichi as he watched the man below him's face contort to an expression of regret rather than fear. Kageyama knew that their regret would come at the last minute, but it was too late for Kageyama to stop and hear the man out.</p><p>Kageyama removed his hand from his side, gripping his sword with now two hands as he slammed the sword down into the man beneath him. There was no blood-curdling scream, Kageyama had pierced him directly in the heart for a reason. His suffering ended as quickly as it started. The crimson red liquid leaked out of the man laying on the pile of glass shards, his eyes lifeless.</p><p>Kageyama bent down to Kindaichi, his fingers moving to the old comrades' eyelids as he closed his eyes for him, out of respect he guessed, it was just something Kageyama would do.</p><p>Letting out a sigh, the man pulled his sword out of the pale body below him, the blood trickling down of the sword as he shook it. Though taking away a human life wasn't something exactly new to him, it wasn't something he was used to. And of all people it had to be, it was one of the people he called a friend.</p><p> </p><p>The shattered glass reflects the sunlight on the ground, glass broke in from the outside piercing into carpet and furniture. The sun rises along with a revolt against Hinata Shouyou's nation, Karaojo. The man can't help but grip his sword just a bit tighter as he stands alone in front of the burning building, the sun blaring brightly as he brings up his non-dominant hand to cover his eyes. </p><p>The sounds of crackling fire behind him taunt him, serving as a cruel reminder of what had happened just a bit ago.</p><p>The attempts at repressing the memories- the betrayals, were all failed.</p><p>The burning image of fire separating the two groups, what he believed to be good, and evil. The friends he'd made and stayed with for over a decade went off to betray them in their own selfish needs for more power. The smell of gasoline in the house in which they all worked, slept, and lived. And the crackling of a fire, all burned into his memory. Even once the visible scars heal the mental ones would never, Hinata knew this. </p><p>The great nation created in refuge from their own war-infested country became exactly what they left, the creation of Karaojo made to escape from there, to be what they weren't. United, peaceful, equal. Now the city is dusted in ash and the sky is dark.</p><p>The suppressed memories came flooding back to Hinata. He remembers laying down on the ground, as ash fell and he took what he thought were going to be his final breaths as he bled out from his legs he imagined that the ash wasn't ash- but snow. Snow falling and melting by the heat of his body. The war-ridden country he and his friends had come from was covered in layers of snow rather than fire, blood, and ash.</p><p>Gripping his sword until his knuckles turned white, Hinata let out a sigh, careful not to inhale too much smoke or ash when he breathed in. There really was no coming back from this, his nation, their nation was dusted in ash as the people go ramped and the government threw itself over. Hinata knew his friends, now enemies had further plans for the nation, ones Hinata would likely not approve of, but it didn't matter what he thought anymore. With no aid being sent to Karaojo, and people going rampaged in the streets causing violence he had no choice but to surrender to Oikawa or die trying to repair the nation. </p><p>Hinata Shouyou was never one to give up, but he was one to be rational when it came to law and revolts. Although far too young to have a position in power, he knew what had to be done. Sacrificing himself for the sake of the people was a viable option, but his own death may cause further panic. So he'd transition power to Oikawa and his ranks, allowing them to repair what they had done themselves and taking back power once Hinata and his group were ready if they could.</p><p>Although Hinata had lost some very important people to Oikawa, the opposing group lost someone important too, an experienced leader. Sure maybe the natural leadership skills Oikawa had were a lot, but he didn't have the first-hand experience with the law, he was a tyrant, maybe even an aristocrat. He didn't know everything Hinata knew. Hinata didn't know what would be his downfall, whether it be the people or Hinata and his group, only time could tell.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata could think of dozens of ways that Oikawa could fail, and dozens where he could succeed. Many of the ways they could take Oikawa down at the moment sounded far fetched and difficult, but not impossible. But taking him down now of all times was impossible, with dozens of injured people and knights there wasn't a way out of this.</p><p>Hinata coughed, letting a few tears fall as he watched over the broken nation, blood dripping down the side of his head and his body aching. The sky was dark and orange, the sun barely visible now. Hinata still didn't know how he let everything come to this.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything hurts.</p><p>Absolutely everything.</p><p>His fingers sore as he tightly gripped his sword, the only thing keeping him from dropping down out of pure exhaustion is sheer willpower. Maybe it was the tension in the air or the heat of it, Hinata couldn't help but wonder how it had all evolved like this. It seemed as if only a few hours before sunrise he and Kageyama were trying to still assess the current situation. Now everything the two of them had feared had become a reality.</p><p>Nishinoya didn't bother with holding the tears that flooded his eyes, letting them fall freely to the ground without care as he stared with sharp eyes at the man in front of him. Asahi.</p><p>Asahi of all people, the sweetheart Nishinoya had grown to love in ways other than platonically was standing in front of him, the two on opposing sides. Nishinoya; let his guard down, and so did Asahi, both of them letting their swords hang low by the sides.</p><p>The sound of fire cracking by them was the only noise other than faint yells in the distance. The two stared up at each other, both with a look of sadness. Asahi held up his sword, putting his guard back up as he turned his back from Nishinoya.</p><p>"I'm sorry Yuu." He finally says, talking away from Nishinoya as he begins to take a step, the sounds of wood and other things crunching beneath the weight of him, finally giving up.</p><p>"No, you're fucking not, Azumae. Do you know how serious this shit is and- y-you do this? Blaineley betrayed Shouyou? Betray <b> <em>me?</em> </b>" Nishinoya spits out, holding back a bit. If it were someone other than Asahi, he probably would've stabbed them in the back just like they'd done to him, metaphorically.</p><p>Nishinoya watched as Asahi's shoulders tensed up more, his body trembling may be from the stress or fear of his current situation, Nishinoya didn't know, all he could do was watch the older man in front of him.</p><p>Neither had the heart to do anything, it was as if their bodies just wouldn't let them. The thought of causing physical harm to the other almost made them sick. Even though this was war now, it still hurt. </p><p>Nishinoya's eyes finally looked up once more as he felt another pair staring at him, Asahi's eyes. The older man smiled at him, giving him one last thing before turning his back once more to walk away, his sword down by his side. Because he knew Nishinoya, and Nishinoya knew that. They both knew that Nishinoya wasn't going to do anything, not to Asahi, at least.</p><p>Nishinoya never even asked him why he did it, he just stood in his shocked state, his eyes blurring as he’s been staring for so long without blinking at the man walking farther and farther away from him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading :) please leave your comments questions and kudos :)</p><p>-Addison</p><p>Wordcount: 2288</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata Shouyou was not a hero, nor was he a villain. Truthfully, Atsumu looked up to him, he was younger than Atsumu but so much more strong witted. He was one of the first people to acknowledge the fact that Atsumu and Osamu were different people, twins yes but their own person. To Atsumu, Hinata was someone who could lead strongly and had his followers be loyal. This is until he lets a promise or two go broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata had rallied a bunch of people in search of a group of people to refuge with to a neighboring country in escape from what their own brought. He'd promised both Atsumu and Osaumu that they'd come back for their parents, one day. But they never did, the promise was left broken and whenever Atsumu or Osamu tried to bring it up it was shrugged to the side. Both twins are almost sure that their parents are gone, but if they had just gone back to save them, they'd still be here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So one could say a grudge was held against Hinata, he never kept his promise to return to their birthplace and where they all met, Shiratorizawa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miya Atsumu was almost certain that Hinata Shouyou just didn't care about his promise anymore, as uncharacteristic as it sounds it was likely. Giving Hinata the benefit of the doubt may be the right choice in the twins' situation, but they just can't seem to get their minds off of the one thing Hinata had promised them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So joining Oikawa Tooru seemed like the right choice. They'd have more control, more freedom to do whatever they pleased. Atsumu could get the chance to see his parents again back in Shiratorizawa if they're still there, or at the very least visit his homeland just one last time. It had been the same with Osamu, he didn't really have to take the time to think about this decision. He'd been given an inch and would take a mile. The privileges he'd get if Oikawa won the battle and the war was just the start. Both of the brothers would benefit off of this, more than they would if they had stayed with Hinata, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata had found Kageyama by the river, imminently hugging the younger from behind the second they made eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them took turns to share the new information they'd discovered, ranging from who was confirmed on Oikawa's side, and who was confirmed deceased. Their list had been almost spot on, the only one they were unsure of was Yachi, who they haven't seen at all yet, everyone else was either fighting with them or against them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kindaichi, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata took time to clean up the wound on the vice-president's side, carefully, making sure it doesn't get infected, another causality would only weaken them mentally and physically. The silence between the two wasn't one of awkwardness, but one of curiosity, they two studied each other, looking for other injuries or anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"History repeats itself, doesn't it," Hinata whispered out, his head low as he sat on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama felt his heart break another time at the sight, the older hair covered his eyes, but Kageyama was willing to bet that there were tears flooding his hazel eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, it is." Kageyama admitted Hinata's breath hitched "But we can do something about it this time, I promise." He quickly added, making sure he didn't sound like he'd already run out of hope. Kageyama's eyes focused elsewhere, he knew it was best if he gave Hinata a moment to himself, his eyes now staring elsewhere off into space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>the sound of metal clanking the packed dirt ground snapped Kageyama out of his spell, looking up to see the older standing tall even with his head held low and sword down by his side, his eyes covered by his hair still, but tear-stained lines could be seen on the revealed part of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm finding Oikawa." He spits out. Kageyama wasn't sure what got into him, his mood changed so quickly. Kageyama knew he wasn't made of glass and wasn't to be treated as such, but he changed with the snap of two fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't be serious..." The man said, getting up off of his knees, sword in hand as he arose from his position on the ground. "He's probably being guarded by a dozen people for all we know. aren't you forgetting that we don't know jack shit about what his actual plan is?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata never moved an inch, until he picked his head up and stood, shoulders back and sword ready to go, the sharp blade only a foot away from Kageyama's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that idiot! But I plan on finding out now. If we don't do something now-or at least try we may never get a chance again. Think about it!" Hinata was yelling now. "This is an opportunity! People are either on their guard or totally off it. We have people out there fighting so why don't we go too?" His voice sharp, showing no signs of backing down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're fucking dumb if you think you can beat him right now!" Kageyama's voice was ice. "I know you're talented, everyone is but Oikawa is just- untouchable right now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata went silent, his lips pressed tight together before he said anything he didn't mean. He knew Kageyama was right, but he just couldn't find it in him to back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then join me, we can both wield swords, or bows and I'm pretty sure we've trained enough to hit a moving target with an arrow. W-we can distract him, overwhelm everyone near him and strike while we still can." Hinata was trembling again. "I don't want to lose Karaojo, not while we can still try."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama, still a bit unconvinced that they could do this, stood with his arms crossed and sword returned to the holder at his left. Hinata made a compelling argument, it was valid that they could work together in this dire time and find Oikawa- unscathed. But it just didn't seem plausible at the moment, they still had to regroup everyone together, they needed to form an actual plan before they took out Karaojo. THey first went into battle with very little idea of who the enemy was, and what the real goal was for Oikawa. All they knew is that this was their time to put the training to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Kageyama finally got out, his voice unwavering, stern, and cold.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata imminently turned his head back to look at his lover "We can't be totally hopeless Tobio!" The expression on his face didn't match his tone of voice, Hinata was yelling loudly as his eyes became glossy, tears threatening to fall once more. "He's out there a-and we need to do something, we can't just sit here and wait like fucking damsels in distress! We don't even know if anyone is going to help us. Hell for all we know neighboring nations and kingdoms could be out there planning to step on our neck while we're already on our knees!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger eyes were dark as Hinata continued, his emotions overtaking him. they were both young, not even 30 years old and they were already in charge of a nation before now a civil war and a tyrant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Silence overtook the two, both deep in thought at what to say next. That is until Hinata finally spoke up, his voice now sounding calm, but his face said otherwise, "If we can't fight Oikawa now, then when?" He asked, turning his body back to face Kageyama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When we know we have the advantage when we've recuperated. Shouyou, those people out there fighting against and with Oikawa are- or were our friends. And those with Oikawa had time to prepare for this, we didn't. You've got to give yourself the benefit of the doubt for a second." Kageyama began, calm and collected, trying not to come off as harsh and he normally would. "We weren't ready, Karaojo wasn't ready. The people are going crazy, they don't even know the full story and they're already choosing sides. Take a minute to think about this, if we just take our time, retrace our steps to see if anyone remembers anything weird or something leading up to the attacks then we may have something. We need to advantage, or at least the element of surprise. Oikawa ought to be expecting an attack." He continued, watching as Hinata's face calmed down, his head nodding along with Kageyama as he seemed like he finally understood Kageyama's perspective. "We have to catch him by surprise, and right now he's probably being guarded by strong people. We need time, Shouyou."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rare that Kageyama was the mediator between him and Hinata, but when duty calls he answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata swallowed hard, he had to accept this but he just-couldn't. Something inside of him told him to keep fighting but he just didn't know what. He knew the most rational idea was to go with Kageyama's idea, follow along and strike when the time was right for everyone, but he just couldn't seem to settle for it. it felt like he was giving up almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to give up, Tobio." He spoke, his sword down by his side and shoulders hunched over a bit, the look on his face was one that would break a million hearts. Kageyama stepped forward, waiting for Hinata's permission on- a nod, and planted a kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You aren't giving up, Shou. You're simply waiting for the right time, we'll get him, we'll take this place back, I promise."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kageyama made a promise, one he swore to keep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The smell of smoke and burning wood filled the air, the streets had gone quiet, many choosing to fight or flee, most choosing to flee for the sake of their own good. Homes were left in ruins. Small fires still crackled in around on the ground, not spreading as they'd burned everything their wrath could. Oikawa Tooru couldn't help but shake a bit at the unexpected damage he caused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He'd sent his team to break into the house, stabbing everyone In the back as they made their first attacks on the house. Screams had soon filled the home as friends watched new enemies reign terror on what they called home. It was chaos but in an organized fashion. Everyone did what they had to and now the house was burned to nothing but crisp and ash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa knew what Hinata's and Kageyama's plan would be, and it wasn't to attack him but to regroup and plan something new. Both of the aforementioned were strong witted and tough, their pride too strong to allow them to back off forever. So Oikawa had a bit of peacetime, time to rebuild the nation, instruct new laws, and give new jobs. Soon he'd have a fully working nation in front of him with soldiers loyal to his own command</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A group only a few yards ahead of Oikawa stood together, some talking about the mission completed and others attending to injuries they'd acquired during battle. All of them hurt a bit deep down fighting the people they spent so long loving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, everyone, how did we do?" He yelled out, a small smile on his face as he walked up alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ushijima, Tendou are gone, as expected." Iwaizumi took a deep breath in before letting out the news. "Kindaichi's body was discovered under rubble..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shocked look on Oikawa's face replaced the smile, he knew he'd lose some people but it hurt more when he was actually here, and the person was actually gone. Forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi hummed in response, going over to help soothe some of the more upset members of Oikawa's team. But not before heading over to Oikawa, giving him a hug and a small peck on the cheek, careful to be too obvious about it. "I'm glad you made it back okay," he whispered before leaving Oikawa to figure out what the hell he'd do to figure out what to do to rebuild the nation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Stick to their plan, agent K. I want you to report back to me what you know, say that you're taking a horse out for a ride or something. Hinata trusts you, make sure it stays that way, alright."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know, I wasn't going to do something idiotic, Oikawa. I know how to stick to a plan, you can count on me." A slightly shorter man says, his voice strong but not stern, just confident with a hint of a ego that should probably be checked</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yuup</p><p>-Addison</p><p>wordcount: 2120</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Is this- everyone?" The ginger asked his face one of concern and loss, they were missing 3 people...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Horses stood tied to trees by their reins, many standing by or just eating the food they were given in preparation for the journey they'd be going on. To the very edge of Karaojo, where security would likely be bare, that might have been their safest place within Karaojo's walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group was silent for a bit, Sugawara was the one to speak up first. "I think we should get going, if we wait any longer we'll end up making this harder on ourselves, we all know a basic idea of what's going on, we need to move on, it's far past the meeting time anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a few people nodded along, in the back, Nishinoya Yuu couldn't bring himself to do anything. This loss was huge, he didn't know how other people were just moving on so easily, they all looked so calm- at least on the outside. It didn't take a genius for someone to look at Nishinoya and understand he was upset, everyone was. The people out there were people they knew- or used to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, Sugawara then, you take the lead, I assume you know the coordinates right?" Kageyama announced, voice loud and sharp as always, he looked unphased by the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara gave a small smile and a nod before clarifying the coordinates with Kageyama one last time before he took the lead of the group. Sugawara was always such a great leader, everyone could agree on that. He called for everyone to get their horses and pack up. Morale was low and they needed to do something, standing in the ruins of their home only hurt more for everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone hustled over to the horses, quickly untying the reins and hopping on, many antsy to just get the hell out of the main battlefield where some of their friends may lay dead. The battles weren't epic, nothing like the plays. But they were intense, tiring, and painful emotionally, and physically of course. Many sustained injuries, almost all minor though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plan is to get to the edge of southern Karaojo in the west, they'd take over a few abandoned homes and use them for now. Hinata still had to put together a complete list of who they're working against. A lot had to be done and the amount of time they had was unknown, any moment now everything could come crashing down like a house of cards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The journey was long, the horses were tired, and so were the people. Riding so far in one sitting is enough to make finally stretching out feel like a blessing, Kenma's joins clicked as he stood up halfway, throwing his leg over the other side of his horse to get down. Kuroo took care of all of the horses, tying them back up by a tree and giving them a few treats as a reward for their hard work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kageyama had taken charge of directing things, telling everyone what they were to do before anyone even laid down. Hinata and Sugawara were making sure all went well, patching up any minor injuries that may have been missed before and such.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a rumbling stomach and tired eyes, Kenma walked into the house where they'd all meet, they would eat, and give status reports. His hand turned on the doorknob, opening the door and allowing himself to inhale the scent of freshly baked bread and maybe some kind of soup, he decided it was best to not question where they'd gotten freshly baked bread. As he walked over into the kitchen area, he couldn't help but keep an eye on Kuroo, he'd been acting weird the days leading up to the attack, and still now. Kenma, still on his guard even after the attack, wanted to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with him, or that he knew something that the rest didn't.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tired eyes finally peeled away from Kuroo, who was deep in conversation was Akaashi and Bokuto over a bowl of soup and bread. He picked up one of the wood stained bowls to make his way to the pot of soup on the stove. "Help yourself to as much as you want!" a voice he recognized as Bokuto's even though his back was turned yelled out, food still in his mouth. Kenma just gave a nod, not even sure if Bokuto had seen him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hot soup filled his bowl, it felt nice to have a warm meal, it felt like time was going by so fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set his bowl down on the table, taking a seat next to Tanaka, who was a bit loud for Kenma's liking, but he knew when to calm down sometimes. He enjoyed his soup in silence, only slightly joining in on the conversations that were happening next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although his eyes mainly focused on the bowl sitting on the table that he slouched over, his gaze couldn't help but trail over to the front door, he watched as the last few people entered, and Kuroo left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara was nowhere to be seen, but no one seemed to notice anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karaojo was renamed, Seijoh hell even the name sounded fancy. After months of rebuilding, Oikawa had a steady country, everything looked nice and aesthetically pleasing (such an Oikawa thing to do in Semi's opinion, but he didn't have a say in shit) But nonetheless, everything did look great, every promise that Oikawa made was fulfilled. Everything was going well, almost too well, it was quiet. Slowly, people cautiously returned to the place they once called home after months and months. War had only lasted a few days but the damage made it look like it went on for decades. But alas in true Oikawa fashion everything was rebuilt in the way he pleased. Semi of course should be grateful it's like this, but he can't seem to shake off the feeling of vulnerability and fear. It was a gut feeling of course, but he just couldn't get it off of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi is a civil person, not truly wanting to engage in things politically wise, but now he was in far too deep and couldn't back out. It's victory or death now, no one makes it out scot-free, not even people on the same side. Therefore, Semi had been put in charge of finding every possible way the formers of the place now named Seijoh could've gone. It was a hefty task but really the only thing he could do at the moment. He had no help, but it's just what comes with having so much power, it's not spread out as evenly and he's stuck with a stressful amount of responsibilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn it!" Semi cried out again, running his fingers through his tousled hair. There's so much to do, and so little time. His eyes travel to the burning out candlestick to the right in front of him, when he started this dumb journey of trying to find the people he had 3 candles, starting with only one burning. Now he was down to the last one burning out. He'd been working for so long without eating or sleeping, this wasn't his first rodeo, he knew what he was doing but it seems it just wasn't working anymore. He needed something, he just didn't know what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi sits down in the chair, resting his elbows on top of the spread-out map on the table, holding his head up with his hands. Another shitty failed attempt at finding the way the men went. He needed to find a path that would fit 11 people and 13 horses. But it seems nothing is working out. It's almost impossible to work with what Oikawa is giving him. He needed to go out there and look for the formers himself. But Oikawa wouldn't let him do that. He felt so restricted with this job for the first time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door knocked Eita out of his haze. His head turned to the side as he allowed his hands to drop while he waited for the familiar sound of the creaking door to open. In the doorway of the smoothed wooden door stood Daichi, the light behind him rushing into the room lighting it up more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You haven't left your room in a bit, though you may want something to eat." He says, holding up the plate a bit higher. A soft smile appeared on Semi's face at the gesture, it was thoughtful and helpful. He made a mental note to do something for Daichi too, to return the favor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi walks over to the desk Semi's sitting at, placing the plate full of warm food down, then setting down a cup full of water next to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, I appreciate it." He spoke in a hushed tone, the bags under his eyes really gave away the whole story. Daichi knew Semi had been arguably given the hardest job, sure it was risking his life but he was in charge of finding people that could be anywhere now. It's been months and the chances that the former citizens were still in Seijoh are slim but possible. He's being restricted, pulled back for no apparent reason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone knew it would be easier for Semi to go in person and find Hinata and his team, hell maybe Semi could act as another spy. Especially since Sugawara hasn't reported back in months, they don't know where he is because he won't come back. It would make Semi's job a hell of a lot easier if Sugawara would just report back already, he couldn't help but get aggravated with him. He knew that it was difficult pulling off the role as an imposter, but it was something Sugawara was capable of. They don't know who's dead, who's alive, and whose plotting against them, and that's the root of a lot of people's problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You should get some sleep, seriously," Daichi says. Semi opens his mouth to protest before Daichi cuts him off. "You'll do your best work when you're rested and fed, I promise your work can wait." His voice gentle but stern, convincing, and not at the same time. Daichi was always a natural leader, and it was best to follow his instructions when Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren't around but Semi just couldn't seem to retreat for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I've got to finish this, then I'll rest." He sighs, picking up the fork to start eating, his eyes still refusing to make eye contact with Daichi. "Plus shouldn't you be worried about Sugawara? You guys are good friends and everything and he hasn't reported back in ages." He takes a sip of the water on the table and swallows. "What if something happened to him? You may never find out. We all have our doubts about Kuroo as well, he's probably never coming to report in anyways." Daich's face says it all, his patience is wearing thin at the negativity and refusal to take a break from Semi. "I honestly had no hope for Kuroo anyway. He's got Kenma, there's not much of a point in returning to the other side of your life isn't there. Sugawara though..." He stops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The patterning of footsteps in the hallway doesn't stop Daichi from raising his voice a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Semi, stop being such a pessimist for just this once alright? You need to have just an ounce of hope at the last for Suga and Kuroo, I'm serious here." He starts, his voice is strong and stern now, rather than asking Semi, he's telling him. "You're going to finish eating and I'm going to make sure of it. Then you'll go to bed and stop being such a workaholic for once." Daichi moves to pick up the map off the desk, making sure the ink is dry everywhere so he doesn't accidentally mess up the spots with notes marked down. Semi's breath hitches a bit. He had to get this done, soon. Or else he'd risk throwing everyone in Seijoh off. Their victories ride off his back. "I'll be putting this in my room, and you'll be getting it back when I say." Daichi finishes, folding up the map on the table easily because Semi doesn't make a move to protest anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Semi grumbled a bit. "I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist, Daichi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daichi's head snapped back at Semi, flashing a smile that would definitely make a child cry. "What was that?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He froze, "nothing, goodnight."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Semi."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door shut behind Daichi, his hushed voice could be heard by Semi who was still poking at his plate at his desk. Another voice, who he was almost sure was Oikawa's, was present too. He couldn't make out what they were saying though, but it did sound like they were in a bit of a disagreement with something. Both of their voices raise at times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sugawara had a notebook full of information about the members of Hinata's side. They'd switched the name to Karasuno, they didn't want to keep a name that they used in such a fierce civil war, which was good enough for Sugawara so he wouldn't have to keep referring to them as "Hinata's side" or something along those lines in his notes. But his book was full of pages with endless notes written in ink in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga jumped when he heard the opening of doors into the commons where he sat, book open in front of him on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax Suga, it's just me." Smiled Akaashi softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Akaashi, what's up? It's late, you should be asleep by now." Suga stuttered, closing the book in front of him, holding it shut tightly, a few things had been in that book that Suga wouldn't want anyone to know he had. There was a slip of folded paper in that book with notes written in ink on all of the possible ways he could get back to Seijoh to report to Oikawa about the current situation in the Karasuno group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akaashi's eyes looked down at the book Suga had just closed, a small look of suspicion on his face, Akaashi hummed before responding to the man sitting on the ground, back against a couch. "Just checking up on you. I'll be heading to bed now, goodnight, Suga."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded his head "Goodnight Akaashi, sleep well." He smiled and waved, Akaashi returned it before turning his back and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man sat silently for a moment, making sure no one else would walk into the common area. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding when he realized he was safe. Akaashi had only become more observant after all this time, he didn't need someone like him on his back while he was doing such a hard job for the other side. His shoulders fell quickly, he really didn't know what he was going to do with himself if he was caught.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just know some things going on with him, I mean have you seen how tense he's been these past days?" Akaashi tried to convince, but it seems Bokuto wasn't taking any of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't start suspecting everyone Keji, we'll tear ourselves apart and we really can't have that right now. I understand you and I believe you right now, but we need to think of all of the possibilities, he could just be on edge or something. Maybe he's got the same mindset as you, we don't know, there's a lot we don't know." It was rare that Bokuto was the mediator, but here he was calming down Akaashi to the best of his abilities. His tone was soft and convincing, and if it were someone other than Akaashi he was talking to, he probably would've convinced them, right then and there that they were being a bit too over-sensational and that they need to just chill out a bit. But Akaashi isn't any other person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded anyway, not wanting to drag on the conversation that he was clearly not taken too seriously. "I'll be going to bed then." He began, his voice was small. "Just, take what I'm saying into more consideration, Kou." He turned his back to go back to his sleeping quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sleep well."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Days pass with nothing new occurring, although today, Sugawara would finally be notifying everyone that he'll be going north back into the populated parts of Seijoh, he stated it was a journey for more supplies. Technically, it was a journey for more supplies, they'd been running low on food, rationing everything. Killing animals wasn't so easy when they were in such a deserted area. But it was also to head to Oikawa, he'd be handing over a copy of all of his notes to him. Sugawara was willing to bet he had enough to cause Karasuno's downfall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good luck Suga!" Yelled Hinata cheerfully, a smile on his face even after everything he's been through. Suga admired Hinata for that, but it wasn't time to get all sappy when he was about to be the cause of more fatalities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suga pulled up the hood attached to his cloak over his head, giving Hinata a smile and a wave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bye, everyone!" He yelled before beginning to move away slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for dying lol I had a lot going on. Anyway next chapter you'll be getting more of Oikawa and more reasonings behind everything. </p>
<p>ALSO, my other work, What The Sky Took (and didn't return) did have to be private because I, unfortunately, can't update it or anything at the moment, I'm doing all I can to get my updates to go through but they won't. So just a quick update about that work incase anyone cares. I'll be doing my best to get those god forbidden updates to go through but I don't know how long that will take.</p>
<p>See you then!</p>
<p>-Addison</p>
<p>wordcount: 2908</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading this chapter :) I hope you enjoyed. If you did let me know!</p><p> </p><p>-Addison</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>